Wolf Mage
by WolfMateForLIfe
Summary: Kassidy Parker is staying with Kyle while her parent's work out their divorce. During a Movie night, something bad happens.


_Chapter 1_

_Kassidy Parker_

I looked out of the car window staring at nothing in particular. We were somewhere in Richland. If I had been paying attention, I could have known where we were, but I wasn't interested in knowing. I turned towards Kyle, the driver of the car. He was my parent's divorce layer, and I was staying with him while they worked this whole divorce thing out. It had already been a week, but for him, it was a week too long. I had caused him a lot of trouble and it was beginning to show by his apparent lack of conversation. My mom had pretty much forced me upon him and made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone I was with him, not even his loved ones.

Yesterday had been particularly hard on him. Warren, which I found out was his boyfriend, had come to the house to see why Kyle hadn't talked to him all week. Kyle ignored him and it hurt him to do so. He was angry with me for it. This morning had been just as bad. He went to get something at the store and he came back to five messages on his answering machine. The first had been from someone named Mercy. She was inviting him to something called "Bad Movie Night" and the rest had been from Warren who left long messages not meant for my ears. When Kyle returned from the store I told him either goes to this Bad Movie Night or I'm walking out the door never to darken his doorstep again. He apparently didn't like that but decided we should go and get fresh air.

He pulled his car into the driveway of a duplex house; the A duplex to be exact complete with a huge maple tree in front. He turned off the car and opened his door getting out. He quickly made his way to my side as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. Kyle reached for my hand and silently helped me out of the car. He kept his hand under my arm as we walked to the left side of the duplex; before he could knock, the door opened and three people stood in the door way staring with wide eyes.

"Kyle, is there something you want to tell us?"

I looked at the man who spoke. I only noticed two things: he was very very pale and scary looking. He needed to eat something. I knew it wasn't food he wanted either.

"Yes, darling, this is my secret fling and we were just coming to crash the party."

I smiled. That was the Kyle I had met a week ago; a sharp tongue to match his sharp mind.

"Everyone, this is Kassidy Parker. She is staying with me for a while. She thought it would be good to get out of the house for a while."

I glared at him and turned my attention to the others. Their gazes where fixed on me…. Well not exactly on me but on my stomach.

I am eight and a half months pregnant.

Kyle spoke again.

"Kassie, the pale rude one is Stefan, the one with popcorn in her hair is Mercy, and the pretty hot thing standing next to her is my boyfriend, Warren."

I was about to say something when Warren turned around and walked into the house. Angry of course. Angry at Kyle for keeping me from him. Kyle stormed in after him and started yelling at him leaving me behind with Stefan and Mercy. Mercy quickly smiled and pulled tiny popcorn kernels out of her hair then frowned at the sound of something breaking and went to go break up the fight thus leaving me with Stefan.

Stefan smiled at me and said, "Why don't you come in, sweetheart, and we can go see what the fuss is all about."

He held out his hand for me. I looked at his hand for a minute. I usually didn't deal with vampires. They suck. I finally took his hand and waddled through the door. I found myself standing in a living room. Glass broke and yelling started up again. I dropped Stefan's hand and walked towards the source.

"Warren, she doesn't know about you so don't do anything stupid. Now get that little head out of your tiny little butt and let's watch a movie or two and next week when I'm free, ill make it up to you I promise."

He growled and was about to say something when Mercy coughed and they all looked at me.

"Actually Kyle, I do know about them. I know that Stefan's a vampire, Mercy's a coyote, and Warren is a werewolf. Now if you all are done fighting, kiss, make up and then someone please show the big fat pregnant girl to the bathroom."

I smiled at them. Non-human People were my specialty. I could handle anything that wasn't human with little effort. Warren sighed but never took his eyes off of me. I had made him uneasy.

Kyle gave Warren a slap on the rump as he walked by and Warren cried out in fake surprise.

Mercy and Stefan just stared at me. They were trying to figure out how I knew about them. Vampires and Coyotes weren't out in the open yet. It made me laugh. Try all they might, unless I told them, they'd never figure it out.

Warren showed me to the bathroom and left me to my business. I could hear them taking quietly as if they didn't want me to hear them. Like that will prevent me from hearing.

Stefan was talking to Mercy.

"Mercy, why did yall decide to have a Movie night tonight. Isn't Bran, Charles and His mate in town for Christmas?"

"Christmas is just the cover. They are in town because of something that is happening in D.C. and Bran wanted Adam's help. I didn't want to be in their way so Adam suggested….."

Warren interrupted her.

"Kyle , how does she know what we are?"

"I don't know, Warren. That's the first I'd ever heard of it. She didn't say anything when you came yesterday. I am pretty sure she is a human though. Her parents are humans and so is the rest of their family"

I heard Warren growl and that's when I opened the door. They looked at me with curiosity. Almost like food…. Well one was looking at me like food.

"So what kind of movie does one watch at a Bad Movie Night?"

They looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. I didn't find the question to be funny at all. It was Stefan who answered me.

"Warren picked it so who knows what is will be this time."

My distraction question worked because no one said anything about me knowing what they were. Warren smiled and then slid to the ground pulling Kyle down with him. I sat down on the couch and Mercy and Stefan sat with their backs to the couch next to me. When I saw the movie was a Black and White I completely ignored it. I hated watching anything made before the 1990s. I looked over at Warren and Kyle. Warren had his head in Kyle's lap and Kyle was playing with his hair. They looked odd together; Kyle being a lawyer who dressed to impress and Warren who looked like he came out of a Classic Turner Cowboy movie. Odd but they loved each other and I guess that's all that counts.

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know the TV is turned off and the four of them are talking softly trying not to wake me. They stopped talking when I got up and waddled to the bathroom. I closed the door. I was washing my hands when suddenly I felt odd; like someone was here that shouldn't be; a lot of someone's. I opened the bathroom door and no one seemed to notice. It wasn't until Warren and Stefan stood up and growled at the door.

I looked to Warren.

"What's wrong?"

He growled and then gun fire erupted into the house through the window and door. Something big landed on me. I screamed and then stopped because it was Warren on top of me.

Warren pulled me to my feet when the bullets stopped flying everywhere. I looked around at the damage. Bullet holes covered the wall like modern art. Kyle, Mercy, and Stefan stood looking around as well.

"Are you okay, darling?"

When I didn't answer, he pulled my face to his.

"Kassie, are you okay?"

My ears were ringing and something warm slid down my legs. He looked down at the smell of blood and growled.

"Everyone upstairs NOW!"

He wasn't gentle when he picked me up and hauled me up the stairs after everyone else. We ended up in a small bedroom. He laid me down on the bed.

"Mercy, get some towels from the bathroom. Stefan, Kyle, there's a gun safe in the closet that isn't locked. Open it up and pull out both shot guns and load them with the shells from the black box."

Mercy came back with white towels from somewhere. She laid them next to me on the bed. I looked down to see blood. I protested when Warren tried to pull down my pants.

"Sweetheart, we have to stop the bleeding before we lose both you and the baby."

Gun fire erupted through house. Warren had Mercy and I on the floor in seconds. I looked under the bed to see Stefan on Kyle.

Warren was mad. A growl erupted from his mouth. "I don't understand. Why aren't they coming in? Why just shooting?"

I answered his rhetorical question.

"They can't."

Warren moved back to his knees and stared at me with angry eyes.

"What do you mean they can't?"

"They are werewolves. They can't come in because I won't let them."

He was about to ask another question when gunfire started this time it was coming from the stairs. Warren was on us again. It was a long time before the firing stopped. More time then I had. I was beginning to feel cold and started to shake a little. Warren moved off of me and he was covered in a lot of blood. I heard more footsteps downstairs. Warren growled.

"I thought you said they couldn't come in."

"They can't. Those aren't werewolves. They're humans. I can't stop humans."

Without a word, Warren pulled my pants down and pushed towels into Mercy's hands.

"Stop the bleeding. Stefan, give me one of those guns. Kyle help Mercy."

Mercy and Kyle worked hard to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop.

"Warren, it's not stopping."

"I know, Mercy. I can smell it."

They were coming upstairs. Warren growled even louder.

"Stefan, get Kassie out of here. Now!"

Gunfire rang through the house. Warren pulled the gun out of Stefan's hands and pushed him on top of me.

"Get out of here!"

Stefan put his arms around me and everything around me faded.

A loud pop and we were suddenly in a room full of wolves. We had landed on a glass table which scared them when it shattered. For a second, no one moved. They just stared at us. I looked over at Stefan who looked dead. When I tried to move away from him, glass sliced through my hand which caused me to scream.

My scream broke the hold on everyone. A man with dark hair went to Stefan.

"Ben, take Stefan to the basement."

Another man with blonde hair went over to Stefan, picked him up, and left the room. The man barking orders looked at me. I didn't move. I could tell he was the Alpha of the pack we just landed in the middle of. Another man moved to the side of him. My eyes moved from the Alpha of the pack to the Alpha of the Alphas. The Marrok he was called, but I liked to call him Mufasa. I had met him once right after the movie came out and he laughed when I called him Mufasa. I was a child then, but I knew he wouldn't recognize me so I relaxed a little, as soon as I did; both alphas came to my side. The Alpha talked while Mufasa stayed silent.

"My name is Adam Hauptman. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kassidy Parker."

"Where's Mercy and Warren?"

Mufasa gave him a worried look. Adam explained to him that Stefan was with Warren and Mercy tonight.

"We were at Warren's house when they came. There were werewolves. I couldn't keep the humans out. All of them were shooting at us. Mercy and Kyle couldn't stop the bleeding then Warren threw Stefan on me and then we…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. My stomach hurt too much, and I started shake even worse.

"Mary Jo"

Another person came to me. I was on my side so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I hurt too much to care. She started to assess me, but I growled at her and got several growls in return.

"Perhaps we could do this were there are not so many people in the room"

I dismissed the British Accent and watched as Adam and Mufasa looked up.

"Good idea, Ben."

Mufasa moved closer to me and slipped one hand around my back and the other under my legs. He gently lifted me off the floor. He followed Adam into a bedroom just outside of the room we were in. The wolf called Ben stripped the bed down to the bottom sheet and Mufasa delicately laid me on the bed. The Mary Joe wolf continued her medial assessment. I hissed at her more than once. The broken glass had done a good job at leaving little cuts on my arms and face. When she got to where the real problem was, her stance changed. She turned to look at the men behind her.

"Adam, something's torn. We need to stop the bleeding. We need Samuel."

Mufasa answered her in a very calm voice.

"He's already here."

Right as he said that someone walked in wearing scrubs and carrying three giant bags full of what I guess was medical supplies. He set the bags down on the side of the bed then turned to Mufasa. I recognized him as one of Mufasa's sons. They were engaged in some sort of silent conversation. He nodded and then turned towards me.

"Hi, Kassie. My name is Samuel. I am a doctor. I would like to help you if that's okay with you."

I considered him for a moment then nodded my head. He moved in closer and began to assess the damage. He whistled into the air above me.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Warren crushed me and Stefan threw me into a glass table."

He looked up and gave me a funny look. I smiled. Sometimes I could be funny…okay maybe that wasn't so funny.

"And why did Warren crush you and Stefan throw you into a glass table?"

I didn't answer right away. I was still shaking and very cold. Samuel looked up again.

"Ben, hand me that blanket please."

Ben handed him a fleece blanket and Samuel covered me with it.

"So why did they do that?"

"We were watching a movie and when it was over I went to the bathroom. I felt someone strange near the house, so I walked out of the bathroom and then they started shooting up the place."

Every wolf in the room growled. It wasn't a pretty sound. I waited a few moments before continuing.

"Warren tackled me to the ground a little too hard. When he pulled me to my feet, I started bleeding. Not a lot at first. When the firing didn't start again, he ordered everyone upstairs into one of the bedrooms. It wasn't until the second firefight when Warren pulled Mercy and I to the floor did I really start bleeding. When the bleeding wouldn't stop, he pushed Stefan on me and then we landed here on the glass table. Is Stefan okay?"

"Stefan's fine. What do you mean, you felt someone near the house?"

I winced at something Dr. Samuel was doing. He stopped and asked me again. I deliberately didn't answer him. I didn't want everyone to know my business. A girl had to keep a few secrets to survive.

I heard something pop and Dr. Samuel swore. Mufasa growled at him which I found very amusing. Then pain surged through my body. I screamed and tried to fight it but it was too much. Dr. Samuel told the wolf Ben to hold down my shoulders. It didn't help any. The pain got worse and stars flew across my vision. Another surge of pain made me scream. I grabbed onto the wolf Ben and then there was darkness…..darkness for the both of us.

**I hope ya'll like it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
